Dollies
by BurnmyDread
Summary: For YingandYang235 Contest. Full Summary inside. Kisshu's sister is back for revenge Warning: Heavy on the Gore!


**Thank you for opening this in the first place. I apparently now have your attention and I will do my best to try and entertain you for the time you are reading this story lol.**

**This is my entry for YinandYang235's "Kisshu Contest"!! Which, I have decided to try and add my love of Terror, Gore and Horror to this story. Thanks to that love, an extra bonus was added to this to see if I could scare YinandYang235 while reading this. So here it goes!**

**But, in all fairness, I love clichés and will probably have a lot in here lol**

* * *

**Summary: **Someone knows something Kisshu doesn't and they leave a note stating such. When he decides to find out exactly what it is, a world of terror he never expected was opened.

**Couple: **N/A

**Inspiration: **"Dead Silence Theme" Charlie Clouser, "Saw Theme" Saw, "Resident Evil Theme" Marilyn Mansion, "I want to kill you like they do in the movies" Marilyn Manson

**Prompt: **What if Kisshu had a twin sister? What if she was even more deadly than Kisshu at his absolute best? What if she came to Earth in search of her brother, who she seems to want dead?

**Title: **Dollies

* * *

_Meet in the factory outside of town_

_There's something important you need to know about the people you're working with_

_Come alone._

_If you don't you'll be sorry._

The letter was as close to a threat as Kisshu wished to go. Why on Earth would anyone want to talk in an old factory? The thought alone made him shiver. Most people didn't know, but he had an on going fear of tightly enclosed places.

The letter was actually shocking to him. It was left on the ground after one rather gruesome fight with the Mews, leaving most injured.

Even his dear Koneko

The thought was pushed to the back of his mind. There was no time for that at the moment.

Kisshu floated over the wide city of Tokyo until he found a gray building. "Well… looks like an abandoned factory… sheesh what a place to talk about things like this. Who ever knows anything is probably eccentric."

Floating to the floor, Kisshu looked around him, making sure he was neither followed nor spotted, that he was going in alone, lest something came after him.

Satisfied, he walked into the building by an opened door, allowing a block of light into the otherwise dark vicinity. Along the walls where different tools, most unusual ones at that. Tiny ones, looking like screwdrivers and drills. Of course, the whole place was to dark to tell for certain.

Under them, not exactly touching the walls of each other, were conveyer belts, covered in what looked like limbs leading to a bucket at the end of each belt. Hands, legs, torsos, all were there, waiting in the dark.

"Oh… crap…" Kisshu huffed, shivering. He slowly began walking towards one, his eyes stuck on a limb that looked like a hand. "It's fake… It's probably fake…" He repeated to himself again and again.

He took another step and repeated the mantra that kept his sanity for the time being. He stood before it and reached out his hand ever so slowly…

_WHAM!_

The huge door lending the few light it did slammed shut and encased Kisshu in the dark. Then lights turned on and the conveyer belt began moving, causing the alien to jump back in fear and panic. "CRAP CRAP CRAP!!!"

He fell into a huge pile of limbs and held his breath, thinking he'd be covered in coppery blood and organs, but as he opened his eyes, Kisshu say nothing but peach colored flesh, no redness at all.

When he let out his breath, all that was smelt was plastic. Kisshu reached out and held up a arm. "It's… plastic?"

"This is a doll factory, dummy!"

Kisshu jumped up and found Taruto floating above them, a smirk on his face. "What are you doing here?!?! You have to go now!"

"Why?" Tart huffed, floating to the floor. "I wanna see what's going on! Why did you leave without telling anyone? And why here?"

"It's nothing but you need to go!" Kisshu ordered angrily. "No one was supposed to follow me!"

"Why?!?!"

The sound of laughter was heard, soft, childlike and both of them jumped as they were surrounded in silence once again.

"What was that?"

"It's the reason you need to go!" Kisshu shivered, searching around them.

Tart stopped, then stepped away a bit. "Did… did if just get chilly?"

"What?"

The laughter was heard again, louder and more voices… as if many children where there. And Tart shrunk to the floor. "What were you doing here? Really?"

"That's none of your business."

Then, everything stopped. Somewhere off in a distance, bells where being rung… a deep smooth sound of large bells where being chimed loudly, ding dong… ding dong…

Then the conveyer belts stopped. The limbs were frozen… for a while.

The fingers of a hand where twitching, the knees of a leg cracking into place, a torso sliding forwards. The body parts began moving, some coming together, others just finding a way to slid themselves towards the tools lining each shelf.

Tart shivered on the floor, his eyes trained on a hand that moved towards him and he kicked it away.

A drill whirled as a fully put together doll with hits head backwards, a leg slid in wrong, making it drag on the floor and hands on the wrong side of each other held it in it's good hand.

Kisshu and Taurto screamed in unison and began to run away while a doll limped forward from behind them, a screw driver in one hand, a blade in the other, nothing on it's shoulders, but had everything else.

The laughter grew louder and louder and someone small floated down from the ceiling. She was smaller then Taruto, but when she did finally speak, she sounded as old at Kisshu. Long trailing green hair hid the young ones ankles, golden eyes peeking out from under grass bangs, a face that mirrored Kisshu's. She wore a light green dress, flowing around her as she touched the floor softly.

"Hello… Brother."

"Yume…" Kisshu gasped.

"W-w-what is she doing here?" Taurto asked, backpedaling on his hands, never getting off of the floor.

"Taurto? Is that you?" She giggled, slowly flying towards him. Tart continued backwards until he hit something hard and turned to find a torso crawling with only two arms attached to it, which grabbed the small boy, holding him still.

"Yume… I-I-I…"

"you thought I wouldn't get out of the asylum you all left me on, didn't you?" The girl giggled.

"Yume, stop this." Kisshu yelled. He coward as his sister turned sharply at him.

"You ruined all the fun… He wasn't supposed to follow you…" The girls voice grew darker and her form changed into one that matched his age.

"What happened to you?" Kisshu asked.

"Nothing… Just had a lot of time to think… and grow… and train." With a wave of her hand a numbing pain was felt from his back and Kisshu lurched forward, screaming in pain as an arm pulled a screw driver from his back.

Bells again.

He could feel himself blacking out. Yume floated over and slapped him hard in the face. "Wake up! If I could wake up from the nightmare you sent me too, neither can you!"

A heart beating sound was beginning to be heard in his ears.

She held out her hand and the disfigured, but completely put together doll handed her a drill. "This… will be painful… maybe even for both of us."

The drill buzzed, whirling it's speed as she brought it closer and closer to his arm in slow motion, savoring the cripling limps away he tried and how he began to scream and cry and beg.

"You call for help? Just like I did… We are twins down to the last detail, brother… Because just like I, no one will help you."

Tart shut his eyes tight and looked away as she bought the drill closer to his flesh, allowing it to tear off the skin from his arm and blood exploded in drops across the room, on her face, clothes, hair and even lips.

The arms of the doll holding Tart moved to his face with a nod from Yume. His fingers slipped to his eyes, opening them forcibly, making him watch as blood from his teammate splashed around and Kisshu cried out in pain.

"Let this be a lesson, Tart!" The girl screamed. "Revenge is a wonderful thing…"

"LEAVE HIM- !!!!!!!!!" The green alien yelled, trying to pull his arm away, but the drill was pulled away first. Yume aimed it at his chest and turned on the drill again, a sickening smirk on her face as she moved it forward with deliberate precision.

Kisshu shut his eyes tight, not bearing to see and suddenly was being shaken.

"WAKE UP!!! PLEASE WAKE UP!!!!"

With a snap of his eyes, Kisshu found himself staring up at Pai and a weeping Tart. "What… What's going on??"

"KISH!!" Tart screamed and threw himself at Kisshu.

With a start, he realized it hurt. Tremendously. Kisshu pulled away as Pai rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" The older alien asked.

"Why am I in so much pain?" Kish asked.

Pai grasped a not from beside him and handed the alien the note. Kisshu looked at it, finding old blood dripping down, a coppery smell making him want to vomit.

_My Dolly Brother,_

_I had fun playing… to bad you were woken up huh?_

_You're stupid, brother… You didn't remember my magic only works in dreams, didn't you?_

_Don't worry… I'm back now… so we can play every night…_

_Love, Yume…_

Kisshu shivered again and looked up at Pai in a panic. "W-what do we do?"

"Nothing…" Pai said, his voice sounding surprisingly like a child's voice. "You're mine forever…"

Then a child's laughter emitted from his mouth.

* * *

**I hoped I entertained you all! This story was actually a blast writing!! Lol I hope this gave you the chills YinandYan236! Lol**

**But this story made me realize something… I wanna dolly!!! Lmao xDDDD **

**Please R&R**

**(And if you're gonna flame, I appreciate constructive criticism)**


End file.
